A Week Under Construction
by ZamoNero
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch is feeling lonely even when his friends Martin and Tom are around. He notices strange things around him taken. Then he is taken. Likeness between OC and Moriarty (Ben/OC) (Smut for later chapters) (Rated M)


Chapter 1 - Bloody Roses

The theater was beautiful, almost as beautiful as some of the people within it. Its main entrance was colossal, supported by tremendously large marble columns along its length to a grand doorway draped with red velvet tapestries and stained glass windows lined the sides of the hall. Behind the grand door was the theater itself, a monumental stage surrounded by cascading seats in an almost globe theater like fashion.

"Hey Ben! I haven't seen you in so long" yelled a man from afar as he grasped his friend into a hug "Its surprising this is the grand opening, the structure looks like something the Roman empire would build", the voice was strongly punctuated and was said in a very English accent, the man whom said it was equally neat, his long dark hair cascaded over his broad shoulders and blended into his black tuxedo.

"Ahh, Tom you are here. I didn't think you were coming. Have you heard, the first performance here is going to be a Shakespeare, Macbeth to be exact. I heard the architect wanted this building to be christened with a fierce performance" the second man was not as neat as the first, his died black hair was shorter and had a small wave to it, but was tamed into place, his soft hair contrasted with his unnaturally sharp cheekbones and his slightly upturned nose. Tom Hiddleston replied with a small grunt. "Have you seen Martin anywhere"

"Yeah, he is just over there having a drink" Tom pointed toward a Catina like bar to one side of the great hall, it was well themed and had Romanesque women serving drinks to the 'norms' and celebrities alike. Martin Freeman was seated at the bar with rum in hand.

Ben and Tom walked towards their mutual friend and both ordered the same drink as him before taking a seat on either side. They small talked for a while before Ben started to become restless for an unknown reason.

He spun himself around on his bar stool to face the main part of the great hall, as he was admiring the craftsmanship and design of the building. He noticed the hall had an upper level that balconies over them, people walked around above him glancing down occasionally to view the insane size of the hall.

He observed the people on the upper level until he noticed someone staring directly in his direction he couldn't see her face as she was extremely far away and had a small pair of binoculars covering her eyes. She had a shape-full red dress on, It accentuated her large hips and made her waist look smaller while it lifted her breasts and created the perfect amount of cleavage. Her bright blonde hair waved and tumbled down her shoulders. she jumped when she noticed the man she was appreciating was staring back at her and suddenly bolted out of sight.

"Sorry boys, I'll be right back" Ben had left his friends before they had a chance to respond. He ran toward the closest staircase and rushed upward. When he reached the balcony close to where the woman was, scanned the area and out of the corner of his eye he saw something absurdly strange, the wall had moved only slightly. He instantly turned to face the wall, zoned in and saw a small red thread jammed between the wall and where it joined to a pillar. He pulled at the thread and it fell into his hand. He then returned to his friends with the thread tied around his finger.

"Hey Ben, Come have a beer with me, Tom said he is done with drinking for tonight, he said he wants to keep his image good for the cameras! I say 'Eff that I'm the frigging Hobbit'" Martin was already off his rockers drunk, It was a wonder how he could still lift his drink without dropping it.

"Haha! You are so drunk, ok what the hell lets have a drink then" Benedict smiled and ordered a Guinness from the woman in a toga behind the bar. He only planned on having one drink but lost count after the 4th pint.

"Hey look at that hot chick" the shorter man pointed toward a large woman that looked more like a drag queen than a woman.

"Hey Martin, get your eyes checked! That's a dude"

"No it aint"

"Yeah it is"

"Awww yeah I guess it is"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben's smile was big and lopsided, he was truly having a fun time with his friend.

"I hear music! Come with me, lets go dancing" The smaller man grasped the taller by the wrist and pulled him through the huge doors to the theater area of the building. The stage was turned into a huge rave party with laser lights and a strobe, the new song 'loose yourself to dance' by DaftPunk was playing followed by '1901' by Phoenix and then 'We are the people' by Empire of the Sun.

The lights shone in their eyes and rendered them partially blind. The speakers boomed into their ears and left them deaf. Sweat was given and received as they danced in the mosh pit as bodies ground against bodies. This continued late into the night.

-

Ben was sore and sick-drunk as he walked the streets of London back to his hotel. His hard sole shoes clacked on the ground every step he took. He saw something red running past, were his drunken eyes fooling him? had he seen her again? He moved his head in the direction the red flash had gone and saw the slender leg of a woman embellished with a silver stiletto heel retreat into a taxi that soon after drove away.

He continued to stumble his way along the tattered street until he found his hotel and pushed his way through the rotating door, tripping over his current two left feet and walked up to the elevator, pressed the up button, waited a few seconds for the door to open before he stepped in and fumbled for his key to activate the penthouse floor button. He tripped out of the elevator when it opened for the second time on his floor and wandered toward the bathroom. He splashed his face with water before he noticed the red thread was still tied around his finger, he removed it and placed it inside a locket necklace sitting on his bedside table that had a tiny clock hidden within.

He slowly fumbled with his bow-tie removing it and whipping it toward a nearby chair. He then cracked his neck and took a deep breath as he unbuttoned his purple shirt and removed both that and his vest in one go, throwing them to the same place the tie and blazer ended. This revealed his long and slender but still muscled torso. He moved his hands from the muscles just to the sides of his chest down to his small hip bones before riming his pinstripe pants to his belt buckle and and unclasping it allowing his pants to drop to his ankles as he clumsily kicked his shoes off and freed his legs of their burden. All that was left was a tight pair of red boxers that clung to the mans crotch leaving nothing to the imagination.

He then slipped into bed and curled up with one of his many pillows and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
